Super Mario Football League
Super Mario Football League (Mario and Friends: NFL Adventure! in Europe) will be the first game in the Mario Football League series. It will be released sometime in 2010, and will be released for the Wii. Plot One day, Mario is taking a walk in the Castle Gardens when out of nowhere, a letter falls from the sky, landing an inch away from Mario. Mario reads the letter, which happens to be from Wizpig, saying that the evil flying boar challenges Mario and friends to a game of football! Mario rounds up his friends, and the game starts. Gameplay The game works similarly to the actual NFL video games: players pick a character and team, and take on another team. In this game, over 35 characters are playable, and are listed below: **Mario (All-around) **Luigi (All-around) **Yoshi (All-around) **Birdo (All-around) **Donkey Kong (Power) **Wario (Power) **Waluigi (Power) **Bowser (Power) **Petey Piranha (Power) **Princess Peach (Technique) **Princess Daisy (Technique) **Baby Mario (Technique) **Diddy Kong (Technique) **Drumstick (Technique) **Bowser Jr. (Speedy) **Baby Luigi (Speedy) **Dixie Kong (Speedy) **Tiptup (Speedy) **Pipsy (Speedy) **Boo (Tricky) **Timber (Tricky) **Shy Guy (Tricky) **King K. Rool (Tricky) **Koopa Troopa (Tricky) **Rosalina (Tricky) Unlockable **Koopa Paratroopa (All-around, play in at least 5 games) **Baby Peach (All-around, complete Time Attack Level 1 under 55 seconds) **Hammer Bro. (All-around, score at least 12 touchdowns) **Taj (Power, complete Time Attack Level 2 under 45 seconds) **Dry Bowser (Power, complete Adventure Mode at least once) **Monty Mole (Technique, play in at least 10 games) **Dry Bones (Technique, complete Time Attack Level 3 under 40 seconds) **T.T. (Technique, score at least 4 out of bounds) **Baby Daisy (Speedy, win at least 7 games) **Wizpig (Tricky, complete Adventure Mode 100%) Modes There are 5 game modes at the main menu: Free Play, Adventure Mode, Time Attack, Replay, and Options. Trivia *When Mario is walking in the Castle Gardens, a calm remix of the Super Mario Bros. Overworld song plays in the background. *After Wizpig transports Mario and friends to his stadium, Luigi says, "I think we're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore.", an obvious reference to The Wizard of Oz. *A 2-D sprite of Mario jumping over a Goomba from the original Super Mario Bros. can be seen in the stage Mario Stadium in the middle of the playing field. References to other Games **Super Mario Bros.- Aside the above references, when loading a level, a 2-D sprite of Mario from this game can be seen. **Diddy Kong Racing- A portion of the playable characters in this game come from Diddy Kong Racing. Also, Wizpig is the main antagonist of this game, as well as in Diddy Kong Racing. **Luigi's Mansion- Luigi's Mansion is a playable field, unlocked by completing Time Attack Level 4 under 35 seconds. It has the famous mansion in the background, and Garbage Ghosts are seen in the bleachers. **Super Mario Sunshine- When Mario recruits Pipsy for his team against Wizpig, she says that she once had a dream of Mario running around with a water pack on his back. **Super Mario 64- In the field Bowser's Castle, a portion of the Bowser theme from this game can be heard in the background. **Super Mario Galaxy- Rosalina from this game is playable in Super Mario Football League. Gallery File:MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario File:LuigiMP8Official.png|Luigi File:MPDSYosh.png|Yoshi File:Birdo3.jpg|Birdo File:600px-DonkeyKong_DKJB.jpg|Donkey Kong File:WarioWorldWarioFlex.jpg|Wario File:WaluigiMPDS.jpg|Waluigi File:BowzerPartyDS.png|Bowser File:PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha File:MaSatOG_-_Peach.jpg|Peach File:MaSatOG_-_Daisy.jpg|Daisy File:BMarioSluggers.png|Baby Mario File:DiddyDKJUNGLE.jpg|Diddy Kong File:DDR_Drumstick.jpg|Drumstick File:SMG_BowserJr.jpg|Bowser Jr. File:BLuigiSluggers.png|Baby Luigi File:Dixiekongbig.png|Dixie Kong File:Tiptup.jpg|Tiptup File:Pipsy2.png|Pipsy File:LMBoo.jpg|Boo File:Timber2.png|Timber File:ShyGuyMSS.png|Shy Guy File:KingK_Rool_MSS.png|King K. Rool File:Koopypoopy.png|Koopa File:PrincessRosetta.jpg|Rosalina File:ParaT!.png|Paratroopa File:Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach File:MP8_HammerBrother.jpg|Hammer Bro File:Taj3.jpg|Taj File:20090807000701!DRYBONESBOWSER.png|Dry Bowser File:Montey.png|Monty File:MP8_DryBones.png|Dry Bones File:TickTock.jpg|T.T. File:Babydaisysimple.png|Baby Daisy File:WizpigDS.png|Wizpig File:Mario_Football_League.png|Game Boxart and Poster Category:Games Category:Games